


All I Want For Christmas

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas fic, Domestic, Fluff, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Akihito and Asami spend Christmas together, and they both have some surprises for one another.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Domestic Drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/891753
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> An early Christmas gift for all the akisami fans!

Slowly slipping from his dreams into the conscious world Asami first noted how warm the body snuggled against him was, and how cold his nose felt in comparison. 

As his eyes slipped open he found his lover already awake and watching him with a smile. He had evidently been up for some time, waiting patiently.

“Merry Christmas.” The blond whispered, pressing a small kiss to the noirette’s lips. Asami hummed tiredly in reply, the other’s energetic nature never ceasing to amaze. He really must have been as old as Akihito teased, awaking so exhausted after a night of raucous Christmas Eve sex. Still he managed to get himself up, running his hand through his hair as he sat.

“Where you goin’?” Akihito asked, holding him in place by wrapping his arms around the larger’s bicep.

“Coffee.” He explained simply.

“But we have to open presents before we have breakfast!” He was as excited as a child as he jumped up out of their bed and threw on his partner’s shirt from the floor. Asami slipped on his robe as Akihito picked Yuki up off the end of the bed, giving the sleepy cat a kiss before taking the man’s hand and dragging him out into the lounge. 

The live baby pine tree they were using as a Christmas tree sat brightly decorated in the corner of the room, the couch right by it. A large wrapped box, gift bag, and a small gift box sat under it, while a large, oddly shaped object covered by a sheet wrapped in ribbon stood beside it.

Asami turned on the heating as he passed the climate control, Akihito leading him over to the pine and sitting the man down on the lounge, placing Yuki in his lap. The blond knelt in front of the tree, picking up the large box and bag before putting them on the cushion beside Asami. He sat excitedly and watched as the man humoured him, opening the wrapping. 

It became obvious why Akihito had wanted them to open gifts before breakfast as he tore the paper away to reveal a coffee machine. 

“It’s a proper one! With beans, not capsules, and it even has the frothy pipe.” He suspected the steamer, or ‘frothy pipe’ as Akihito called it, was more for the youngers benefit, since Asami always had his black. “The bag has the beans.” The blond explained, before getting back up and going to the next gift. “Yuki-chan’s turn!”

Akihito unwrapped the large sheet wrapped gift for her, tearing the ribbon and blanket off to reveal a climbing tower. The spoilt feline hardly noted the multi-story climbing tree, twitching her ear as she lazed on Asami’s lap. 

The blond picked her up and placed her on one of the levels, watching intently as she curiously sniffed at it before finally beginning to knead the scratching post. Akihito grinned as she purred loudly, delighted she appreciated the present. 

Asami smiled as he watched, no longer half asleep. It made his heart jump a little, gathering his courage and gesturing towards the last remaining gift. 

“Your turn.” Akihito didn’t waste a second, dropping to his knees and ripping it open. 

His face went from excitement to confusion in a second flat, staring down at two golden rings. Were they cock rings? One was larger than the other, but neither would fit him  _ there _ . The smaller one looked like it would only fit on his finger...

Akihito’s eye’s widened, looking up at Asami in shock.

“Wait, is this... are you?” He was breathless as the smug bastard smirked down at him. 

“Want to get married?” The Yakuza asked, the photographer’s jaw dropping. 

“Oh my God, YES!” He grinned, pouncing onto the man and hugging him tightly as he giggled. He kissed the other as hard as he could, unable to quell the smile on his face. “Couldn’t just propose to me down on one knee like a normal person, could you?” 

“I see little need to be in such a position unless your underwear is around your ankles. Although, I did get you something in leu of an engagement ring, since I assumed you wouldn’t want one.” He replied, gently nosing at his fiancé’s neck.

“What?”

“Have a look under the sofa.” The blond kissed him again delightedly before jumping up off him and ducking down to look under the couch, his bare ass in the air. 

He pulled out a rectangular box, ripping it open and lifting the lid. He froze at the sight of the diamond studded black leather collar, the rocks sparkling in the morning sun. 

“It’s 36 carats.” Asami stated, watching as the other’s mouth gaped, looking up at him like he was insane. 

“You can’t expect me to actually wear this!” He insisted, looking at the priceless item.  _ He’d get mugged _ . 

“Not all the time.” Asami assured, the blond chuckling at his audacity.

“Fine, but just this once.” to Asami’s surprise he sat up beside the other and passed him the box, willingly displaying his neck. “Put it on me.” Asami smiled and fastened the collar onto his betrothed’s lithe hickey covered neck, ensuring it wasn’t too tight before gently kissing his nape. 

“Perfect.” Akihito rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling up to the man and kissing his cheek. “Guess what.” The blond gave him a curious look. “I bought you more presents.” His eyes lit back up like a rekindled fire. “Go look under the bed in the spare room.”

In the next second Akihito was up off him and hurrying towards the spare room, Asami smiling as he watched him disappear. Till he returned he decided to set up his gift in the kitchen and make himself a coffee. 

He could hear the other’s excitement as he discovered the 15 gifts he had hidden, Asami chuckling to himself as he carried the present the other had so thoughtfully given him to the kitchen.

It was strange, but for some reason he just couldn’t wait to marry the loveable brat and spoil him rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
